


miniature marshmallows

by birlcholtz (justwhatialwayswanted)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (not as much as canon typical swearing though), Ficlets, Hardcore fluff, M/M, Rated teen for language, assorted Aces players, assorted members of the media, gratuitous mentions of coffee tables, implied zimbits, most of the smh team probably gets mentioned at some point, stuff from my tumblr, this ship has taken over my life in less than 24 hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwhatialwayswanted/pseuds/birlcholtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parsom ficlets from my Tumblr, since now I can't stop thinking about this ship. Updated sporadically</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kent is watching TV with Kit when his phone buzzes with a text.

 **Holster:** sup parse

 **Holster:** im kidnapping ransom and bringing him to ur place

 **Holster:** im bringing a change of clothes for him too for the morning

He picks his phone up off the side table to reply.

 **Parse:** ok 1 there’s something ironic in kidnapping a ransom, 2 should i make hot chocolate

 **Holster:** ik and yes

 **Holster:** he wont tell me what’s freaking him out but it’s prob something to do w/ school

 **Parse:** ok

Ransom and Holster share an apartment about an hour and a half away from Kent, close to where Ransom is doing med school and Holster is doing… Kent isn’t sure what Holster’s doing. He and Ransom have plans to move in together eventually, but what with the possibility of Kent being traded and Ransom having to find a job, it could be several years until that happens. It might not even be possible until Kent’s retired.

They make up for it with frequent Skyping and meeting up whenever they have the time, like after Kent’s home games.

And then sometimes Kent gets texts like this from Holster, who’s learned to identify when Ransom needs to be forcibly removed from school and put into a more relaxing environment.

There’s no point in making the hot chocolate yet, since it’ll be an hour and a half until Ransom gets here, so Kent puts extra pillows on the bed and feeds Kit, then finds a pair of flip flops on the floor of his closet and heads out the door. He doesn’t need to look in his kitchen to know he’s out of mini marshmallows, since Ransom finished them all the last time he visited a few weeks ago.

Maybe some people would shy away from going to Stop n Shop in flannel pajama pants, but Kent’s done this so many times he doesn’t even remember how to be embarrassed. Frequently it’s for marshmallows. Sometimes it’s for mac and cheese.

(His nutritionist doesn’t know, and Kent intends to keep it that way.)

Back in the apartment, Kent kicks off his shoes and checks the time. Still an hour to go.

He’s not sure if Ransom will be looking at his phone, but he sends a string of texts anyway:

 **Parse:** got 2 bags of marshmallows

**Parse:** _[picture of the marshmallows]_

**Parse:** kit saw the marshmallows + is v excited bc she knows i only buy the mini ones when ur visiting, shes waiting at the door for u

**Parse:** _[picture of Kit sitting staring at the door]_

**Parse:** anyway if u see these great, if u weren’t looking at ur phone ill just tell u when you get here _[smiley emoji]_ , love you xo

He gets a reply almost instantly.

 **Ransom:** love you

And that says a lot more than two words— it’s ‘I love you,’ it’s ‘thank you,’ it’s ‘I can’t believe Kit knows I’m visiting because you bought marshmallows,’ but it also says ‘I don’t want to be asked questions.’ Which is fine. Kent has other things to talk about.

 **Parse:** also im gonna make mac and cheese

 **Ransom:** hell yes

He’ll be okay.


	2. in which there are presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Ransom gets Kent Kit-related presents, and one time Kent returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more than double the length of the last one holy crap

It starts simply enough.

Kent’s birthday is next month, and Ransom (he still thinks of himself as Ransom, even though he graduated a year ago) has his work cut out for him on finding a good present.

He asks Holster for ideas, who shrugs and says, “You know him better than I do, bro.”

He asks Shitty, who says, throwing his arms around emphatically in the Skype window, “He’ll love whatever you get him, brah. As long as you _remember_ his birthday, you’re golden.”

He asks Jack, who says, “If you’re not sure, get him food.”

He asks Bitty, who agrees with Jack about the food, but also says the magic words:

“Have you asked Lardo?”

 

“Describe his coffee mugs to me,” Lardo says.

Ransom blinks. “Huh?”

“His coffee mugs. Are they plain? Are they decorated? Do they have pictures of hockey sticks on them? Does he drink coffee out of a miniature Stanley Cup?”

“Um. Plain, I guess.”

“Excellent.” Lardo rubs her hands together in the same way she used to right before decimating whoever had tried to play her at flip cup. “Here’s what you’re gonna do.”

 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m tearing up a little,” Kent says, fanning at his face. Ransom is worried for a moment, but then his boyfriend continues, “It’s just so _beautiful.”_

Kit wanders over to the couch and inspects the coffee mug Kent has just unwrapped, probably intrigued by the collage of pictures of herself that decorates it. If Kit hasn’t learned to recognize photos of herself, Ransom will eat... he’s not sure. Something gross.

Kent sets the mug down gently on an end table before flinging himself at Ransom and attaching like a koala bear. “I love it. I love _you.”_

 

Ransom really should thank Lardo, like, fifty million times the next time he sees her.

 

“My family wants us to come for Christmas,” Ransom yells to the kitchen. He’s learned not to go near it when Kent is cooking anything other than mac and cheese, because the smell will probably knock him out. He’s not detecting any poisonous fumes right now, but there’s an apple cider-scented candle strategically placed right in front of him.

Maybe he should get Kent a gas mask for Christmas.

“That’s fine,” Kent replies as the oven _ding_ s. Ransom sniffs the air, but he can’t smell anything burning. “My mom and I have always been more about New Year’s anyway. I’m guessing the next time she calls me she’ll invite us over.”

“Don’t you do presents?”

“We do them at New Year’s. I don’t think we can really call ourselves Christian, I don’t think I’ve been to church since before I left for the Q.” Ransom hears the beeping of a timer being set, then Kent comes back into the living room. “The cinnamon rolls are cooling a bit and we can frost them in a couple minutes.”

“You made cinnamon rolls?”

Kent rolls his eyes. “Sort of. I got the Pillsbury kind you pull apart and stick in the oven.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ransom says, shrugging. “Still cinnamon rolls. That’s the only way I’ve ever made them. If your family does presents at New Year’s, and mine does them at Christmas, you know what I’m thinking?”

“Double presents?”

“Double presents.”

 

Ransom is proud of the picture of Kit he managed to take, lying down on the floor and holding up a treat for her. She’d wandered over to get the treat and he’d snapped a photo of her, with her face nearly filling the frame and the tip of her tail visible above her head in the background.

It’s that same picture that decorates the throw pillow Kent’s unwrapping right now, at the Oluransi family gathering. (He’d charmed everyone there, of course. Even Ransom’s great-aunt liked Kent, and Ransom wasn’t sure they spoke any of the same languages. They’d bonded over pictures of their respective cats.)

Kent grins at Ransom over the pillow he’s hugging to his chest. “Is this going to be a theme? ‘Cause I’m totally okay with that.”

“That’s good,” Ransom says.

 

On New Year’s Day, they have brunch with Kent’s mom (“Ms. Parson, but call me Brianna, hon”) and open presents, and later Kent falls asleep on the couch. (Ransom doesn’t blame him. They watched Disney movies until four in the morning.)

Ransom takes a picture of him curled up under the blanket Ransom got him, this one with a larger-than-life picture of Kit napping on top of the coffee table as ESPN plays in the background. He really thinks he’s improved at photography— probably because he’d started sending everything to Jack for approval and advice. Then Ransom sends the picture to Lardo, along with a text:

 

**Ransom:** Lardo i love u

 

Her reply comes in a couple of minutes:

 

**Lardo:** love u 2 bro

**Lardo:** how many cat things have u gotten him

**Ransom:** 3

**Ransom:** im getting him another 1 for vday

**Lardo:** omg

**Lardo:** maybe after that its time to think of another strategy tho

**Ransom:** yeah but his bday isnt for a while after vday so ill have time to think of 1

**Lardo:** good luck bro

**Lardo:** & tell ur boy when he wakes up thanks from me for inspiring me to go to sleep

**Lardo:** gnight

 

For the last present in his series of Kit-themed gifts, Ransom’s decided on a return to the photo that took pride of place on the mug: a remarkably elegant shot of Kit, sitting and looking at the camera with her tail wrapped around her paws. (She’s even more photogenic than Nursey.) He selects Aces black and white for the colors, and notes with some relief that it’ll arrive in plenty of time for Valentine’s Day.

Honestly, even if Lardo hadn’t advised him to do something different after this, Ransom isn’t sure he could think of something better. This will have to be the crowning achievement.

 

After opening his present, Kent does actually cry a little bit. Once he’s collected himself, he immediately puts on the snapback, actually wearing it facing forward for once. “This,” he proclaims, voice a little wobbly, maybe because he’s emotional or maybe because they’re both on the drunk side of tipsy, “is the _best_ gift I have ever received, like _ever_ ever. It’s like... if I was clothes, this is what I’d be.”

“I know,” Ransom giggles. “You’re a cat hat.”

“Yeah, a cat hat.” Kent pats himself on the head appreciatively, then Ransom too for good measure. “Oh, I got you a cat present too!”

“You got me a cat?”

“Nooo. I got you a cat present.” Kent picks up Kit, who’s sleeping on the coffee table again, and hands her to Ransom. She wakes up and squawks in indignation— as much as a cat can squawk— but settles into Ransom’s lap.

“This is a cat. This is _your_ cat.”

“Look at her collar!”

Ransom looks at the tag that hangs off her collar. “It says ‘Kit Purrson.’”

“No, look at the _other_ side.”

He flips it over, but it looks different from usual.

Kent is practically bouncing in his seat. “You know what it used to say? ‘I belong to Kent,’ and then my phone number? Guess what it says now!”

Ransom reads it aloud. “‘I belong to Kent and Justin, 702-’ _wait._ You put me on there too!”

Kent nods.

“You _did_ get me a cat!”

“She’s _our_ cat, it’s official and everything!”

Ransom feels a lump in his throat. “I’m gonna cry,” he warns, right before bursting into tears.

“Are you crying good tears or bad tears?” Kent asks anxiously.

“Good tears,” Ransom manages to say, holding his arms out. Kent crawls closer and hugs him, mindful of Kit who’s still on Ransom’s lap. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too,” Kent says.

Kit meows in agreement.


	3. worse than salmon shorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent is making friends with Holster when they stumble on the worst idea known to humans.

Kent isn’t sure how the rest of the Aces know he’s dating someone, but he _does_ know that they do.

“It’s important to get along with your boyfriend’s family, Parse,” Swoops had said, clapping him on the shoulder as he left the locker room. “Make friends with ‘em if you can, too.” That had sparked a string of half chirps, half pieces of advice, with nearly every player offering his own input:

“Cat pictures are nice, but remember to display a picture of the two of you once in a while.”

“Don’t try to impress him with your legendary ability to hold your alcohol.”

“If he’s not a cat person it’s a dealbreaker, Parse. Remember that.”

“Take a picture of him wearing your snapback!”

Kent had just shaken his head in mock disappointment and gotten out of there, closing the door on a chorus of suggestions on how to serve takeout so it looks like he made it (and fervent pleas to avoid actually cooking).

But Swoops’s initial advice had actually had something to it.

So here he is now, texting Adam Birkholtz (or ‘Holster,’ as he’s saved in Kent’s phone) about something other than Ransom.

Well, not really, but that’s hardly his fault. Holster’s talking about Justin too.

 

 **Parse:** ok but like

 **Parse:** we need to campaign to get ransom to watch more reality tv

 **Holster:** bro are you sure that’s a good idea

 **Holster:** like normally i’d be all for it but the concept of ransom watching reality tv is just

 **Parse:** weird

 **Holster:** yeah

 **Holster:** you know what else is weird

 **Parse:** salmon shorts

 **Holster:** ur fuckin psychic man

 **Parse:** im willing to forgive the shorts bc his butt looks great

 **Holster:** ok i guess you’re right but also like. they r SALMON. how. why.

 **Parse:** they could be, like, tie dye

 **Holster:** why did u put that into my head i trusted u

 **Parse:** lmao count ur blessings

 

Holster sends him several pictures of himself looking increasingly outraged, and Kent laughs hard enough that Ransom actually stops reading _Harry Potter_ (that was a successful one of Kent and Holster’s campaigns; Ransom has now read the books and self-identified as a Ravenclaw).

“I can’t tell if you’re crying or laughing.”

“Tell that to Holster, he’ll appreciate it.”

Ransom sends a text one-handed, going back to his book again. “Do I _want_ to know what you were talking about?”

“The merits of tie-dye shorts,” Kent says at the same time that Ransom’s phone buzzes.

He glances at it. “Holster says you made him grateful that I have salmon shorts? I thought he hated those.”

“He hates tie-dye more.”

Ransom looks at him curiously. “Don’t you have, like, fifty tie-dye things?”

“Holster doesn’t need to know that. That would completely defeat the purpose of me making friends with him in the first place.”

“Why’s that?”

“So that I don’t get a shovel talk. So far, it’s been working. Besides, he’s _cultured.”_

“Is that your way of saying he watches as much TV as you do? Because I’m not surprised.”

Kent sticks his tongue out.

Ransom laughs a little, and it’s different from his usual laughs, softer and gentler. “Anyway, it’s great you’re friends. I don’t think I could choose between the two of you.”

“That’s saying a lot.” Ransom and Holster were practically inseparable for at least four years, and they’re still best friends. Kent feels kind of warm inside, all squishy. The kind of feeling he gets when he’s around animals, or, oh yeah, Ransom.

Ransom smiles. “I know.” He scoots a little closer to Kent on the couch, and doesn’t protest when Kent kicks his feet up into Ransom’s lap. “But if you’re gonna keep texting Holster, tell him not to be so funny. I’ll never finish the series if I keep getting distracted.”

“What would you say counts as a distraction?”

“Hush, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not edited* please let me know in the comments if you notice kent calling ransom 'justin,' i'm pretty sure i fixed all of it but i'm not sure (and if you want to know why i have kent call him ransom, i am perfectly willing to explain that too, just let me know somehow :) )  
> shorter than the last one but longer than the first one  
> also psa i need help! if you have any ideas for more ficlets send them to me, i had a really hard time thinking of what to do for this one and i want to do a lot more chapters but i write better when i have a prompt. so send me stuff! (either on ao3 or my tumblr)


	4. you give me fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous suggestion on my Tumblr:   
> parsom fic idea xD : you could write parse taking both ransom and holster to an event because why not (ransom as the date and holster so he can score) , and having his team try and figure out which one hes dating because he's really chill with both but then ransom and holster are really chill to eachother as well so they cant figure it out, cue them thinking that hes in a poly relationship and dropping not so subtle clues about how theyd be okay with that, which really confuses parse :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this super fast because i was really excited to do it, and actually ended up writing another super-short ficlet inspired by this too, so double thanks to you anon!  
> also, to everyone: this does not mean i suddenly have unlimited ideas, lmao, so if you have an idea please please feel free to send it to me, on anon or not!!

If anyone asks, Ransom will tell them that he is not even a  _ little _ bit happy that he’s too sick to go to the Aces charity dinner.

That’s a lie. He’s thrilled. He would’ve gone, of course, because he couldn’t just make Kent go by himself, but Holster stepped up once Ransom’s fever became apparent.

(It isn’t a  _ bad _ one, just 101.4 degrees the last time he checked, but still, both Kent and Holster insisted that Ransom stay home and Ransom was only too happy to agree to sit on the couch and watch Netflix, accompanied by Kit when she felt like putting up with his sniffling, sweaty self.)

Both Kent and Holster are sending texts with their commentary on how the dinner is going so far. Some of them are happier than others.

 

**Parse** : theres so many speeches i might die

**Parse** : bless holster he actually looks like hes not dying of boredom

**Parse:** tell me his secret

**Parse** : how does he do this

**Ransom** : he prob doesnt have to do it as much as u do

**Parse** : sigh

 

And at the same time that Kent is texting Ransom, somewhat desperately, that he had to go hide in the bathroom for a few minutes to think of what he’s going to say to the guy sitting on his left, because he’s a superfan and only wants to discuss the Aces’ last game, Holster is composing texts, probably under the table:

 

**Holster** : some of the aces look v confused, wags too

**Holster** : theyre prob wondering why im here & not u

**Holster:** since i wasnt at any of the other ones  & u were

**Holster** : but i told sara ur sick so hopefully all of them will know soon

**Ransom** : thanks?

**Ransom** : i think?

**Holster** : np bro

 

Ransom has no idea who Sara is and why she might be able to tell all of the Aces and WAGs that he’s sick, but he trusts Holster’s judgment. (So Ransom hasn’t exactly been memorizing the WAGs’ names and faces. Sue him. He’s more interested in what’s going down on the ice.)

 

**Ransom** : also u need to save kent

**Ransom** : hes sitting next to a superfan

**Holster** : on it

**Holster** : once he gets back from the bathroom ofc

 

Aside from the occasional reminder to drink some water or try to get to sleep as soon as possible, Ransom’s phone is pretty quiet for the next few hours, so he assumes everything is going well.

Until suddenly his phone blows up, with texts from both Parse and Holster:

 

**Parse** : swoops is telling me all the reasons why he thinks poly relationships get an unfair rep and he would try to get them officially included as lgbtq if he could??

**Parse** : i mean thats great for him but why is he telling me this

**Parse** : he didnt have that much to drink

 

**Holster** : bro i think some of the aces + wags think the 3 of us are dating

**Ransom** : ???

**Holster** : since usually u bring ur so to dinners & w/e

**Ransom** : tell that to parse bc hes v confused rn

 

**Parse** : olsy is joining the conversation

**Parse** : they r both saying ‘right parse’ at the end of every sentence

**Parse** : im confused & mildly frightened

 

**Holster** : i told him

 

**Parse** : ok so swoops and olsy are confused now abt our relationships w/ holster

**Parse** : but i am no longer confused

**Parse** : or scared

**Parse** : also we r coming home in a little bit so u had better be sleeping by the time we get there young man

**Ransom** : im literally only 3 yrs younger than u

**Parse** : youngun

**Parse** : anyway try to sleep?? holster & i wont text u anymore tonight but u need rest

**Ransom** : ok ok fine

**Parse** : good

**Parse** : love u

**Ransom** : love u too

 

Ransom obediently puts his phone away and goes to bed, but he’s not quite asleep when he hears the door to the apartment open and Kent’s voice greeting Kit.

“I know you’re still awake,” Kent says suddenly, standing in the door to the bedroom.

Ransom opens his eyes and sits up. No use in pretending. “Yeah. Did Swoops and Olsy ever figure it out?”

“Yeah.” Kent laughs. “Pretty sweet that they wanted to make sure I knew they were supportive of me, though.”

“Pretty sweet,” Ransom echoes. “Can you go grab me some Advil? My head hurts.”

“Sure thing.” Kent disappears into the bathroom for a moment, then reappears with Advil and a glass of water. “I don’t want to wake up and see a note from you on the counter telling me you decided to sneak out and go to your med school classes or whatever. You’re sleeping in tomorrow. I command it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ransom says, laying back down and closing his eyes. “‘Long as you don’t try to make breakfast.”

The last thing he hears is Kent’s soft laugh before drifting off into sleep.


	5. thank god for post-game showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was also inspired by the anon request of the last chapter!! (this was a false start that i made before realizing that it would work pretty well as a standalone fic)

“It was a great game, wasn’t it?” one of the WAGs says to Ransom. All of them were remarkably unfazed to see two guys who looked like they could be on the rink themselves sitting with them. (Though Ransom’s sure at least a few of the women present are wondering why both he and Holster are there. According to Holster, he’s there to wheel. According to Kent, he’s there because “puck bunnies will go for a friend of a player if they can’t get the player, Ransom. Besides, he’s my friend. I’m allowed to have friends come to games too.”)

“Definitely,” Ransom says.

Holster casually leans his elbow on Ransom’s shoulder. “Parse’s hatty was in-fucking- credible.”

Nobody was more delighted than Holster to learn that the Aces WAGs were as eloquent with cursing as most hockey players.

Swoops’s girlfriend (at least Ransom thinks she’s his girlfriend) nods along with Holster and they immediately start discussing the pass Swoops made to Parse that got him the assist on the third goal.

None of them seem to be in any hurry to leave, so Ransom and Holster stay too, and it turns out to be the right thing to do because about ten minutes later, the Aces troop into the box, freshly showered and back in their regular clothes.

Kent is the last one out, somehow already with dry hair, and he makes a beeline for Ransom (Holster is still talking to Swoops’s girlfriend, and now to Swoops as well). But Kent doesn’t seem to have the energy in him to go on tiptoe, not even the tiny amount required for them to be nearly eye-to-eye, so Ransom gets tackle-hugged around the waist. Well, it’s more like a collapse-hug. Not that he minds either way.

“I,” Kent’s voice comes, slightly muffled, from where he’s got his head on Ransom’s shoulder and talking into Ransom’s shirt, “am  _ so fucking tired. _ I literally did not have the energy to do a celly once overtime ended.”

“Worth it though,” Ransom says, wrapping his arms around Kent’s shoulders.

“Yeah.”

Over Kent’s head, Ransom can see Holster wrapping up his analysis of Kent’s third goal and making his way over, though he does it slowly, stopping to congratulate nearly everyone he passes. Once he gets over to where Ransom and Kent are, they’ll probably leave.

“Only a few more minutes of being conscious required. You can sleep on the way home.”

“Good,” Kent mumbles. “Maybe you should carry me. Just in case I fall asleep.”

“Of course. Just in case.”


	6. the wedding, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion by the lovely ilovetolaugh-101 on my Tumblr: For parsom (absolutely loving your work btw i also asked about the mistaken poly thing and i loved how you did it, anyways xD) how about parse planning out a really public over the top proposal and ransom a week before parse's planned proposal does a really cute low key proposal? That parse obviously says yes to but he like cries because that means his plan was for nothing... Cue them having 2 proposals... One private one public? And the only person who knows is holster...

Kent knows  _ exactly _ how it’s all going to go.

They never go to fancy restaurants, so to avoid making Ransom suspicious, they’ll head to a burger place nearby. Everything goes as usual, la di da, and then afterwards they’ll leave the restaurant— and the genius here is that the place is walking distance from their apartment, so there’s no need to call a cab or anything. Swoops and Olsy have managed to teach the rest of the Aces to dance, somehow, and they even recruited fans to help out.

(Keeping  _ that _ secret from Ransom was a challenge, but in the end Kent just asked Holster to come over and discreetly turn off the notification on Ransom’s phone that  _ ding _ ed whenever there was news about the Aces, marathon a few TV shows, and then turn the notification back on before he left. While Ransom was thus occupied, Kent went to meet with the volunteers to explain what they needed and why secrecy was paramount. He totally bribed them with amazing seats to the next few home games, but hey, it was worth it. And in the end, it  _ didn’t _  make the news, so the whole notification thing was unnecessary, but hey. Better safe than sorry.)

One week from today, once the two of them walk out of the burger place, the Aces and their volunteers will be scattered around on the sidewalks and in stores. Their walking outside is the signal— the music will start and so will the dancing. And it’s a simple dance, so hopefully random passerby will join in, making the mob even bigger.

Kent doesn’t do anything lowkey.

Everything’s been rehearsed to perfection, under the guise of extra practice, so now all that’s left is just waiting until the right day.

And making sure Ransom doesn’t get suspicious.

He’s been doing a good job with that though. Ransom’s seemed distracted lately, though that’s probably because it’s getting closer to when he’s supposed to start his residency, and the chances are looking smaller and smaller that Ransom will be able to stay in Las Vegas for it.

It seems like that’s what Ransom wants to discuss tonight.

“So I’ve been looking around,” he says, poking at his mac and cheese. “And it seems like the closest I can get is in California.”

Which— California’s not  _ bad _ , it’s much closer than, say, New Hampshire, or somewhere like that, but it’s still really far. Even if Ransom was only just across the state line.

“Okay,” Kent says. “Not as bad as it could be.”

“True. But it’s still really far. And so I was thinking, well, how’s it gonna work? You need to stay in Las Vegas, unless you get traded, and I need to go to another state.”

Ransom’s words have an ominous tone to them, and Kent opens his mouth to say something, but Ransom just plows on ahead.

“And  _ yeah, _ you’re probably gonna retire soon, but still, soon isn’t the same thing as now, and I don’t even know how we could handle dating with both of our crazy schedules  _ and  _ being in different states. So I think there’s only two possible ways to go from here, and, um... Kent, will you marry me?”

Kent’s mouth falls open, because of  _ course _ that’s what Ransom was going for, even though it did sound like a breakup speech.

Then he remembers he’s supposed to say something. Well, really, the answer’s obvious.

“Of course! Of course...” Then he remembers what’s supposed to happen a week from today. “Damn it.”

“Damn what? Is something wrong?” 

Kent sighs. “Am I gonna have to tell the rest of the team that they learned a dance routine for nothing?”

Ransom’s eyes get comically wide. “A... dance routine?”

“And what about the volunteers? What am I supposed to tell them?”

“Kent,” Ransom says slowly. “ _ Parse. _ Did you plan a flash mob—”

“To propose? Yeah.”

Ransom thinks for a moment. “Well, you can’t disappoint the volunteers. Or the Aces. So how about you just don’t tell them about this and everything goes as planned?”

“Eh, it’s not the same, but I could do that.”

“‘Least you know I’ll say yes.”

Kent laughs a little. “True, but I’m not giving you a warning. I still have to surprise you.”

 

A week from that day would be too predictable, so Kent does end up calling his flash mob to an emergency meeting, but the ‘emergency’ part is that they have to be prepared for the day before when they’d originally planned. He offers no explanation as to why.

He makes one other change, too.  _ After _ the restaurant would be too predictable, especially as they don’t go out to eat too much. So Kent recruits Holster. It’s a twelve minute walk from their apartment, so exactly thirteen minutes after Kent texts Holster that they’re getting ready to go, Holster will give the signal to start everything up.

 

“Is it today?”

“Nobody proposes on a Monday.”

 

“Today?”

“Nobody proposes on a Tuesday.”

 

“Today?”

“Nobody proposes on a Wednesday.”

 

“Today?”

“Nobody proposes on a Thursday.”

 

“So, I have a question for you,” Ransom says as they walk to the burger place. He hasn’t stopped trying to figure out when Kent is going to propose back. “Every day, I’ve asked if it was that day, and you’ve said that nobody proposes on that day. So what day  _ do _ people propose on?”

“Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays,” Kent says promptly. “The weekends.”

“So is this impromptu trip for burgers a decoy?”

“Yup.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“How do you know I’m  _ not _ telling the truth?”

“Touche.”

 

Eight and a half minutes later, they’re only a few yards away from the entrance, and Holster should be starting the music in three... two... one.

No lies, the hardest part of this was choosing the song. Sappy songs are hard to dance to, and dance-y songs don’t exactly convey the correct sentiment. Kent’s decided on some random electronica thing for the actual flash mob part, and once that’s done, Holster is in charge of the music, with strict orders to select something appropriate to the situation. And no theme songs,  _ especially _ if they’re from a TV show.

Originally, he’d wanted Ransom to think it was just a random flash mob that happened to be near them, so the Aces fans who’d volunteered were the first to separate from the crowd of people and begin the routine.

Ransom turns to Kent, smiling, but with his eyebrows raised. “What happened to ‘nobody proposes on a Thursday’?”

“I lied.”

Some people already have their phones out to capture the dancing, and there’s some excited cheering when the rest of the Aces join the dancers. Once all of them have joined in and continued the dance for two more counts of eight, Kent says, “That’s my cue,” and runs right into the flash mob, taking his place as the point of the triangle they’ve formed.

He’s glad that the dance is so easy and that they’ve rehearsed it so much, because right now all of Kent’s attention is on Ransom, who’s grinning as he watches the proceedings. 

He goes on autopilot.  _ Step, step, three claps, turn around... _

The song is over.

A few people who were recording put away their phones, but the majority keep them out, waiting to see what happens next. Kent is pretty sure a lot of them recognize Ransom, who’s been in many a photo with him since they came out, and he’s also pretty sure that those who know who Ransom is also know what’s going to happen. Those are the people who aren’t putting their phones away.

Kent’s anticipating a song that got covered on  _ Pitch Perfect, _ considering it’s Holster who’s in charge of the music, but instead he hears the beginning of Debussy’s  _ Clair de Lune. _

Thank God.

“Justin Oluransi,” Kent says, walking forward enough that they’re right in front of each other. “I’m pretty sure you know what I’m going to say, and you know I’m not really one for long speeches, so let’s keep this brief.” He purposely put on a jacket that had zippered pockets, so he could be sure the box wouldn’t fall out while he was dancing. Not that it was a particularly acrobatic dance, but still, better safe than sorry.

Kent unzips his pocket and takes out the little box, and the  _ very _ few people who aren’t already recording whip out their phones. He can even see Swoops with his phone out in the corner of his eye.

There’s an audible gasp as Kent drops to one knee (he  _ is _ wearing kneepads under his jeans, thanks for asking) and holds the box up towards Ransom. “I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

Ransom hauls Kent to his feet and just kisses him, and the crowd goes wild.

Also, the Debussy cuts out suddenly, and Kent swears he can hear Holster snickering right before  _ Omigod You Guys _ from Legally Blonde begins. But really, at this point, Holster could be playing the angriest breakup song in existence and he wouldn’t care.

It may not have gone  _ exactly _ as planned, but he did it. They’re engaged. Again.

“I’ll bet you twenty bucks our phones will not stop buzzing for the next hour at least,” Ransom says.

“Yours might. Mine is on silent for this exact reason.”

“Fair enough.” Ransom is quiet for a moment before he says, “Weren’t we going to get burgers?”


	7. the wedding, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt from the wonderful ilovetolaugh-101: OH another idea for parsom (sorry im in love with this ship), parse and ransom are engaged & holsters helping them with wedding invites & sending them out, he doesnt make it clear who's wedding it actually is tho, So the entire smh team get an invite to a wedding from holster but they know hes not engaged so they're confused as to who's wedding it is, the invites dont have actual names, they all go because holster makes it a big deal. Cue the shock of seeing ransom walk down the aisle with parse

“I knew you were really busy with figuring out the catering situation, so I sent out the invitations for you!” Holster says.

“Oh my God, thank you. I completely forgot,” Ransom replies. “Kent did too. He’s been trying to find a good florist.”

“My sympathies. Anyway, you can cross that off your to-do list now.”

“Great, thank you so much.”

 

“Brah, this invitation doesn’t even have a name on it.”

“What does the return address say?”

“Holster.” Shitty frowns down at the invitation. “But he’s not even dating anyone, last I heard.”

Lardo shrugs. “If it’s a wedding, and Holster is sending out the invitations, we should probably go anyway. Maybe he got caught up in a whirlwind romance.”

“Maybe he met the real-life version of Liz Lemon.”

“It’s entirely possible.”

 

“So Holster sent us a wedding invitation,” Bitty says.

“Holster’s getting married?” Jack frowns. “To who?”

“I have  _ no _ idea, but we should go anyway, right?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Is Holster dating someone?” Nursey asks.

Chowder shrugs, Dex shakes his head, and Farmer says, “Why are you asking me?”

Nursey holds up the invitation. “It says  _ someone’s _ getting married. It doesn’t say who. There are no actual names on the invitation.”

 

Johnson looks down at the invitation. “Interesting.”

 

**Shitty:** dude this invitation u sent doesn’t have any names on it

**Holster:** fuck

**Holster:** i mean

**Holster:** that was totally intentional

**Shitty:** are u getting married

**Holster:** just come to the wedding ffs

**Shitty:** its not ur wedding is it

**Holster:** no

**Holster:** rsvp yes anyway

**Holster:** its important

**Shitty:** fine, ill tell everyone else who texted me asking if i knew wtf was up

**Holster:** ty bro

 

“Sup, brah.”

“Hey, Shits. Did Holster say anything?”

“Yeah, he just said it wasn’t his wedding, but it was important and we should all go anyway.”

“Okay.”

 

“I wonder who’s getting married! If it’s not Holster, why is he inviting all of us?”

“No idea.”

“Anyway, maybe now all of you can see what weather on the West Coast is like! It’s  _ so _ different, I bet you’ll freak out. Although technically it’s not  _ really _ on the coast, because the address says somewhere in Nevada. Hey, don’t Ransom and Holster live in Nevada? I wonder if it’s one of their friends who’s getting married!”

“Hm... You’re probably right, Chowder, I’ll ask Holster.”

 

**Shitty:** is one of ur  & ransom’s friends getting married

**Holster:** yup

**Shitty:** oh cool

**Shitty:** but why are u inviting us then

**Holster:** reasons

 

“So, uh, I forgot to put who was getting married on the invitations.”

“...You’re kidding, right?”

“Ha. Um. No. But on the bright side, the ceremony is gonna be  _ hilarious.” _

“Okay, I guess you’re right about that. Still. Oh my God, Holster,  _ how?” _

 

The wedding date is in early August, which is good because that means it’s NHL offseason and Jack can make it.

However, it’s also bad, because Las Vegas in August is  _ sweltering. _

“Tomorrow’s the wedding!” Chowder says. Unlike his friends from the northeast, he’s still wearing jeans. Bitty hasn’t opted for shorts either, claiming that after the humidity of summer in Georgia he’s prepared for anything. “We get to find out who’s getting married!”

“And why we got invited,” Dex adds. “Unless they  _ want _ the reception to be a kegster.”

Farmer, there as Chowder’s plus-one since only the hockey team got the mysterious invitations, says, “Somehow I don’t think that’s what they had in mind.”

 

The ceremony is in the late afternoon, so the day isn’t as hot as it could have been. That’s small comfort to the team, though.

“Look, there’s Ransom’s little sister,” Bitty says, nodding to a girl sitting on the right side of the aisle. “Let’s ask her if she knows who’s getting married.”

Lardo goes over to interrogate the poor girl, while Jack looks at the left side of the aisle in confusion. “So many of the people over there look familiar, but I can’t place them.”

“We’ll figure it out later,” Shitty replies. “For now let’s just take our seats and wait for everything to start.”

Ransom’s sister, meanwhile, is trying  _ really _ hard not to laugh. “Nobody told you?” she asks Lardo.

“Nope.”

“Then I won’t either, but you’re going to want to sit on this side of the aisle with all the people you know.”

Lardo returns to the rest of the group in defeat. “Let’s just sit down.”

“Nothing?” Nursey asks.

“Nothing.”

 

“So they managed to sit on the right side, but they don’t look any less confused,” Holster reports.

“They’re just going to look more confused,” Ransom says.

“No suspicions, even?” Kent yells through the door. They’ve agreed not to see each other up until the ceremony, which Holster thinks is ridiculous, seeing as it’s just resulted in yelling through walls and doors. But to each their own.

“None,” Holster calls back. “They’re very oblivious.”

“Five bucks says Shitty will yell something almost obscene while we’re walking down the aisle,” Ransom says.

“It  _ will _ be obscene,” Holster counters.

“No, it will be very G-rated, since he has control over his mouth,” Kent says.

 

“Time to go,” Holster says, smiling at both of them reassuringly before proceeding down the aisle. They have quite possibly the smallest bridal party ever: just Holster and Swoops. And Kit Purrson, who’s deigned to be on a leash held by Holster for the ceremony. Kit will lead the procession, followed by Holster and Swoops, then Ransom and Kent’s parents (Ransom’s mom and dad and Kent’s mom and her boyfriend, who’s only been around for a year or so but he’s nice and he likes Ransom so he counts, as far as Kent’s concerned), then the two of them.

They wait for the agreed three seconds before their parents start walking down at the same measured pace, then three seconds more.

“Right foot first,” Ransom mutters.

They’ve only made it a few meters down the aisle before Shitty yells, “HOLY FREAKING SHIT!”

“I win,” Ransom says in a whisper, which seems like a struggle seeing as he’s simultaneously beaming.

“Really?” Kent replies. “I think I win too, considering.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	8. flashback in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we go back in time to right after Parse and Ransom started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took much longer than usual to write, rehearsals have begun Interfering

Holster is the first to know, of course.

Not that Ransom tells him. He kind of just uses his sixth sense (which is about  _ bros, _ not  _ ghosts, _ thank you very much) and when Ransom actually sits down with his cup of coffee instead of downing it and rushing out the door, Holster  _ hmm _ s before saying, “You’re dating Kent.”

“I’m dating... uh, yeah.”

Holster pours himself a cup of coffee as well. “‘S cool, man. Glad we did the whole bi talk a few months ago, otherwise I’d be so confused right now.”

So would Ransom, honestly. He’d come out to Holster basically as soon as he’d figured out he was in the closet. “Yeah.”

There’s a pause before Holster says, “Bit shorter than your usual conquests, isn’t he?”

Ransom snorts. “Like you have any room to talk about height.”

“Well, not about being  _ short _ , that’s the thing. ‘Cause, like, I know I’m tall. But what I’m saying is not that he’s tall, it’s that he’s  _ short. _ How does someone almost as tiny as Bitty get into the NHL?”

“Well, having spent quite a bit of time with him, I’m going to have to say the befuddling power of cat pictures.”

 

Lardo, of course, is next. Not because Ransom is almost as close to her as he is to Holster— he’s not, though that  _ is _ a high bar— but because Lardo, of all people, is most likely to both react calmly and be able to give him pointers on how the rest of the team is likely to react. 

Or, the ex-team. He’s still not used to being an alum.

“Hey, Lardo.”

“‘Sup. Something wrong?”

“Uh, no.” Ransom takes a breath. This is harder than telling Holster, partially because Lardo, as far as he knows, thinks he’s straight. Then again, she somehow managed to connect the dots about Jack and Bitty long before they said anything, so who knows? “I’m dating someone.”

“Like seriously dating?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice. Congrats.”

“He’s a guy.”

Lardo, to her credit, doesn’t flinch. “Cool. So do you identify as bi or pan or...?”

“Bi.” Once Ransom’s got that out, he can relax a little. But he still has to tell Lardo exactly who it is that he’s dating. “Anyway, I think you’d be good friends. He’s not a good beer pong partner, though.”

“Flip cup?”

“Nah. Even worse.”

Lardo looks at him for a second before saying, “Sorry, I know you’re trying to tell me who it is, but I don’t really remember all the people I’ve beaten at flip cup.”

“Okay. Okay. It’s... It’s Kent Parson.”

“You’re— HOLY  _ SHIT, _ YOU’RE DATING KENT PARSON?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

Lardo relaxes almost as fast as she freaked out. “That’s ‘swawesome, bro. Congrats.”

 

The more Ransom says it, the easier it is.  _ By the way, I’m bi and I’m dating Kent Parson. _ He says it fast, too, and doesn’t let himself think about it. Chowder’s texts fill his phone with emojis, Shitty spends more time asking about Kent’s cat than anything else, Nursey takes everything in stride. Dex, Ransom was a bit worried about, but Dex just says, “So are you coming out to the whole team?” and, when he says yes, replies, “That’s cool. I’m happy for you.”

Maybe Ransom is saving telling Jack (and by extension Bitty, or vice versa) until last, but he isn’t doing it  _ intentionally  _ or anything.

Okay. Maybe he is. Just a little bit.

 

“Do you always FaceTime people while you’re baking?”

“Not always.” Bitty’s voice drifts over from wherever he’s standing to where he’s put his phone on the counter. Ransom has a great view of the ceiling. “Sometimes, for instance, people FaceTime  _ me _ while I’m baking. Give me two seconds and I’ll have this in the oven, then we can chat while I’m icing the cookies— they should be cool enough by now.” Ransom waits for a few moments until Bitty says, “Okay, it’s in the oven. What’s up?”

Stalling. “Is Jack there with you?”

“Oh, no, he’s at practice. Do you need to wait until he is?”

“No, no, this is fine.”

“Alright. What’s on your mind?”

Deep breath. “I’mbiandI’mdatingKentParson.”

“I see,” Bitty says, and then he picks up his phone and his face fills the screen. Clearly, Bitty isn’t icing cookies anymore. “First of all, that’s great, Ransom. Second, are you worried about telling Jack?”

Right on the nose. “Mm.”

“About Kent Parson?”

“Mm.”

“Well. I don’t know what I can tell you that’ll help with that.” Ransom can hear Bitty breathe out through his nose, a long sigh-like thing. “But he won’t blow up.”

“Can you promise that?”

“Yes,” Bitty says without hesitation, and that does make Ransom feel a bit better.

 

Jack doesn’t have much free time these days, so Ransom feels almost privileged that they’ve managed to coordinate a time to Skype (though he suspects Bitty impressed upon Jack the importance of this particular conversation).

“Hey, Jack.”

“Hi, Ransom, how are you?”

“I’m bi.”

Jack blinks before saying, “Cool.”

“And I’m dating... someone. A guy.”

“Do I know him?”

“Yes.”

“Is it Holster?”

“No.”

“Oh. Who else do I know who’s in your area? Unless it’s long distance?”

“Jack,” Ransom says, and wills him to understand, “I’m right by Las Vegas. Who else do you know who’s in my area?”

He’s not looking at the screen, but he hears a sharp breath and Jack says, “ _ Oh.” _

Neither of them say anything for a bit— Ransom still isn’t looking at the screen— but then Jack says, “ _ That _ was not what I was expecting when you called,” and he laughs a little. 

“You’re... you’re okay with that? You don’t mind?”

“No,” Jack says. “Obviously it’s strange. But it’s your life, not mine. And besides, I don’t need to be nice to him, we’re on different teams.”

Ransom is about to protest that, but he sees Jack’s smile and knows he’s joking.

“Okay. Cool. Thanks.”

Jack nods in response, and they kind of just sit there for a moment before Ransom says, “Wait, it must be late as fuck over there, go to sleep.”

“Alright, alright. I don’t even have practice tomorrow, I don’t know why it matters, but fine, I’ll go to bed. Oh, and Ransom?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy for you. Really. It’s just going to take some time for me to get used to it. I never even imagined...” Jack shakes his head. “Never mind. Thanks for telling to me.”

“No problem, man. Talk to you later.”

“You too.”


	9. the wedding, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent's done a lot of post-game interviews during his career, but none quite like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (at least I think this is part 3 of the wedding saga but who even knows at this point)  
> yay I actually had time to write something! It's fairly short but I feel like it's pretty complete so I'm posting it now, especially as who knows if I'll be able to post anything else this week. Remember, I'm always open to requests and suggestions!

Ransom has a custom-made Aces jersey. It’s one of those ones with the number 00 and ‘YOURNAMEHERE’ on the back. Kent got it for him when they first started dating, before Kent was out but they already knew it was going to be serious.

Well, now they’re married, so at least Kent made a good investment. Especially seeing as both of them are keeping their last names— Ransom’s kind of attached to his own and all the hockey nicknames that followed, and Kent just said ‘brand recognition’ but he’s pretty sure they feel the same.

However, now Ransom is drawing the line.

“Come  _ on, _ I need to wear your jersey to at least one game! The rest of the SOAPs do it. Besides, the press’s been so confused about why Holtzy and I are there and which player we’re there for, the least you can do is settle their confusion.”

“I dunno, I kind of like the constant mystery?”

“You know they’ll put it together eventually. Plus it’d be a good way to come out.”

That’s what convinces his new husband. Kent’s frequently complained that press conferences are too much work, releasing a statement takes too much planning, and waiting for people to put it together themselves is too frustrating.

“So if you wear your ring and my jersey, and I wear my ring and my jersey, and I do post-game interviews, someone’s bound to notice, right?”

“Right.”

“Alright, let’s do this.”

 

The other SOAPs are the first to notice the change from Ransom’s personalized Oluransi jersey to a standard Parson one.

“I thought you didn’t take Parse’s name?” Swoops’s girlfriend asks.

“I didn’t, but we figured I should wear it to a game at least once. And besides, it’s a good way to get the news out about us.”

“Makes sense.”

That’s the last conversation they have about it, as then the puck drops and all of the SOAPs are practically glued to the ice.

 

Post-game interviews are never Kent’s favorite, particularly this early in the season, but he’s desperately hoping that someone will ask him about Ransom’s new jersey, or at the very least his own new wedding ring. He’s even folding his hands together the other way so that it’s more visible.

Fortunately, he’s been asked these questions enough that he can basically go on autopilot to answer, since none of these reporters are half as original as they think they are.

Finally—  _ finally— _ someone says, “So, Kent, tell us about that new ring on your finger.”

“Why, thank you for asking,” Kent says with a grin. “As you’ve probably guessed, during the off-season I got married.”

“So you kept your relationship a secret?”

He shrugs.  _ Now. _ “I guess so, but my  _ husband _ and I decided it was about time to come out publicly. I didn’t want him to have to go into the public eye and then have us break up and it be for nothing, but now that we’re, you know,  _ official,  _ I think it’s pretty safe to say that neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon. He’s actually been sitting in the family box during games for quite a while, it’s just that nobody figured it out. Speaking of which, we drove over together tonight, so I should probably go, since I don’t want him to have to wait for me forever so we can head back home.”

Big smile at the befuddled reporters, ignore the silent shrieking of the PR people in the corner, get up from your chair, wave, and leave.

Nailed it.


	10. a stepstool would be much easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom just wants to study.   
> (AU where Parse goes to Samwell and is not a famous hockey player)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! Sort of. School sucks away my inspiration. Anyway here have this short thing.

Ransom just wants to study, okay?

He’s got a test in three days and even though it’s not worth  _ too _ much, he still wants to feel prepared. Most of the time, if Ransom hasn’t brought any other members of the hockey team with him, the library is a quiet and relaxing place to study.

Not so today.

There’s a short blond guy who Ransom thought was Bitty at first glance, but then he did a double take and, nope, definitely not Bitty— anyway, the guy seems to be trying to get a book on the top shelf, in a row at the exact angle that Ransom can see it perfectly. And, since humans’ eyes track motion, his eyes have decided to watch the blond guy’s progress instead of his remarkably boring textbook.

It has nothing to do with the fact that the guy is also _much_ cuter than his bio textbook. Ransom’s just been studying for a long time already and he feels like his brain is about to melt out of his ears.

The guy’s been attempting to get the book for the past five minutes, though. First there were tip-toes, then little jumps (with additional glancing around to make sure nobody was watching— Ransom casually ducked his head back behind his book), each time getting closer and closer, but then on one of the jumps his outstretched fingers knock the book further back on the shelf.

“Damn it,” the blond guy mutters under his breath, glancing around again before taking a few steps back— as many as he can before running into the bookshelf behind him— and bending his knees before taking off on a running leap that, because there’s so little space, results in his knocking some books off one of the lower shelves with his foot instead of obtaining the one he’s after. Blond Guy kneels down and quickly puts the books back before backing up again.

“Hey,” Ransom says, standing up and walking over.

Blond Guy jumps, startled, almost high enough that, were he standing next to the shelf, he would’ve been able to get the book. Once Ransom’s standing right next to him, he  _ really _ notices the height difference— his eyes are at the same level as the top of Blond Guy’s head.

“Do you need a hand?”

Blond Guy folds his arms in the same way that Bitty and Lardo do when they need help but refuse to admit it, and opens his mouth to say something, but then he glances at the book, still stubbornly perched on the top shelf, and sighs. “Yes.”

Ransom doesn’t even have to stretch up to get the book, and Blond Guy mutters something like “Fucking tall people.”

“You know, there are stepstools somewhere in here.”

“Are you kidding me? That would be even worse! It’s bad enough not being able to reach a book without having to drag one of those things from the other side of the library over. At least this way I have some chance of not getting everyone’s attention. Not that I think you’ve ever experienced that problem.”

“Can’t say that I have, no.”

“Anyway, sorry I interrupted your studying. Thanks though.”

“My table’s got some extra chairs if you want to read there,” Ransom offers before he’s really had a chance to think about it. “I mean. If you weren’t planning to leave.”

Blond Guy shrugs. “I was, but plans can change. Where are you sitting?”

  
His name is Kent Parson, and they agree not to chirp each other about height when Ransom hits his head on the doorframe as they're leaving the library to go to Annie’s.


	11. kit gets housemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to an animal shelter. They're determined not to adopt anyone. That may or may not work out.

**Parse**

the team is going to a shelter

 

**Parse**

as a publicity stunt but also bc olsy is stressed af about wedding planning so we’re making him go pet puppies and kittens to feel better

 

**Parse**

and u shld probably come

 

**Parse**

swoops says u shld

 

**Ransom**

swoops is right

 

Last time Kent went to an animal shelter unsupervised, he tried to adopt an entire family of cats and a sheepdog, and he wasn’t even drunk. After that incident, Ransom made sure the volunteers at their local ASPCA knew to phone either him or the Aces management every time Kent tried to adopt an animal. It’s worked fairly well so far, but Swoops is right: if Ransom just comes to the shelter as well, there’ll be no need for a phone call.

 

**Ransom**

when are u going?

 

**Parse**

as soon as u get off ur ass and come outside, i’m waiting in the parking lot

 

**Ransom**

u could have just told me that

 

“I’m not gonna try to adopt anyone this time,” Kent swears when Ransom opens the car door.

“You say that every time.”

“Yeah, but this time I mean it.” Kent starts the car with an air of finality.

Ransom chuckles. “You’ve meant it every time until you get to the room where they keep the kittens.”

“They need  _ loving homes, _ Justin Oluransi.”

“But you’re away all the time and I’m not exactly around either.” Not only is the hospital far from where they live, but the shifts are also long, so Ransom isn’t sure which one of them is more tired when they get home.

“What about during the offseason?”

“What are you going to do when the season starts, bring them back to the shelter?”

“No. How dare you.”

“If you can figure out a way to only adopt cats during the offseason, go for it.”

Kent pulls over and the car screeches to a stop. “You’re  _ serious _ ?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

He takes a moment to process that before starting the car up again to drive the fifty or sixty yards left to get to the shelter parking lot. “Love you.”

“Love you too. But that doesn’t mean you should try to adopt everything in sight.”

 

Olsy is the last Ace to arrive, having apparently been dragged away from comparing swatches of fabric for the tablecloths at the reception. The entire roster seems to be there, along with the occasional family members of the players who are either looking to adopt, or need to be forcibly restrained from doing so. Ransom’s really not sure whether he’s in the first or second category— Kent has been looking determined ever since they arrived.

The plan is to let Olsy choose which animals they visit, but looking around, Ransom can tell that most of the group is going to disperse into the areas that interest them most. One of the guys has brought his young kids, who are insisting at top volume that they go see the bunnies.

When Olsy walks over to join the group, he embroils Ransom in a conversation about whether they should serve drinks or make the wedding guests go to the bar themselves, which becomes a surprisingly difficult debate as multiple people join in, all with very different and very loud opinions. When Ransom has a chance to emerge, Kent has vanished, but not for long. Almost as soon as he’s noticed the lack of his husband, Kent emerges from the main doors to the shelter with several pamphlets.

“Fostering!” Kent says when he reaches Ransom. 

“Huh?”

“We can  _ foster kittens _ during the offseason.” He flicks through one of the pamphlets and opens it to show Ransom. “It’ll only take up to eight weeks, see, so the time frame will work out perfectly.”

“That’s true. Where’d you get the pamphlets?”

“The volunteer at the front desk. She’s getting the forms for us to fill out.”

“Let’s do it, then!”

 

“How did you manage to adopt kittens before you even properly went into the shelter?” Swoops asks Ransom later, when Kent is investigating the gift shop.

“I told him if he could find a way to only have kittens during the offseason, we’d do it,” Ransom says.

“Did you think he couldn’t or...”

“Honestly? I’d be fine either way. I like cats. And since he has offseason and I don’t, he’ll be doing most of the work. So I get to have kittens around and do almost nothing.”

“You’re a shrewd man.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I UPDATED THIS
> 
> anyway this was sitting in my drafts so i decided to finish it since apparently that's the mood for today
> 
> hope you enjoyed!  
> love, mel

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr: birlcholtz.tumblr.com


End file.
